In recent years, various aiding apparatuses have been developed for aiding and enhancing movements of human limbs. For example, wearable motion assistive devices have been developed with a joint that rotatably couples multiple arms. An actuator rotates one arm relative to another, and a rotation angle of the arm is detected by an angle sensor.
In another example, devices have been developed with a rotation angle detecting apparatus in which a detection element is disposed in a radial direction of a rotating axle. A reflective tape is spirally fixed on a circumferential surface of the rotating axle. Light is projected in a direction intersecting the reflective tape, and reflected light from the reflective tape is captured with the detection element. Based on the amount of displacement in the incident position of the reflected light from the reflective tape as the rotating axle is rotated, the rotation angle of the rotating axle is detected.
In yet another example, a monitoring system has been developed for monitoring an operating status of a motor. In this monitoring system, sensors are used to monitor the operating status of the motor. If data regarding the operating status exceeds a threshold, an alert is displayed. There is an ongoing need for such devices, particularly to enhance human speed and power.